The present disclosure relates generally to antiseptic applicators. Clinician practices related to cleaning skin of a patient prior to a procedure, such as, for example, an intravenous catheter insertion or surgery, may be inconsistent and may deviate from protocol and recommended guidelines. In further detail, clinicians may not clean an insertion or surgical site for a sufficient amount of time to remove unwanted bacteria prior to the insertion or the surgery. Failure to clean the insertion or surgical site for the sufficient amount of time may result in an increased likelihood of infection for the patient. For example, a patient's chances of developing a catheter-related bloodstream infection (“CRBSI”) and/or surgical site infection (“SSI”) may increase. CRBSIs and SSIs are responsible for increased health care costs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for devices and methods that facilitate cleaning of the insertion site for the sufficient amount of time. Such devices and methods are disclosed herein.